Tough Love
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post 4x20. Elijah thinks he is protecting Katherine by breaking up with her. Katherine doesn't think the same way and is determined to knock some sense into him. One shot. Kalijah.


_Author's Note:_ Katherine is still a vampire.

* * *

**Tough Love**

Elijah Mikaelson was walking through the long, lonely streets of New Orleans in the middle of the night. He found himself taking long walks whenever he was particularly stressed or tired. And right now the whole mess with Klaus' baby, Rebekah's departure, and his unresolved "feelings" for Hayley were taking a toll on him.

He could hardly remembered when he felt remotely happy.

Something moved. He turned around, there was nothing there. He continued walking and then a sound again.

He stopped short. Something was there he was sure of it and he guessed it was a vampire. "Come out here and face me!" Elijah called. "I am an Original vampire I am not afraid of you."

Whack.

Someone hit him hard across the back of his head with something hard. A bat? He guessed.

"Hello, Elijah." Said a cold, mocking voice.

Elijah blinked twice to make sure that his eyes weren't fooling him. The curly hair, those red lips, that soft olive skin, those big brown eyes that were glaring at him at that precise moment. Katherine Pierce was dressed in black jeans, black peep toe heels, and a black leather jacket, she was holding in her arms what she had used to hit him. A long wooden stick that Elijah guessed must have come out of a broom "Katerina?"

"Did you miss me? I missed you!" she asked as she kicked him across the face knocking him to the ground and Elijah was so surprised to see her that he didn't fight back. Elijah hadn't seen his Katerina in months since he had decided to leave her for her "safety."

Elijah struggled to stand up.

"Oh, sweetie I'm not done yet." She said sweetly.

Elijah rubbed off the small amount of blood from his lips. "Katerina, I can explain." He said.

"Explain what?" Katherine dropped the stick on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. "That you left me with a stupid kiss on the forehead because you were so afraid to stand up to your little brother? Did you honestly think I was just going to sit there and wait until Klaus dies so that you can be with me and that I would magically forgive you? Sorry, honey no such luck." She sneered.

Elijah hadn't stand up yet. Katerina knew how to fight. He rubbed his index fingers between his temples. "How did you find me here?"

"I've lived for over 500 years," she said flatly. "There are going to be a few people looking after you. Though I wonder why I ever bothered to show up since it's obvious that I was just a fling to you."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Katerina, you were never a fling. Don't you dare say that."

Katherine rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? I know all about that little werewolf slut Hayley who's been batting her eyelashes at you ever since Klaus' knocked her up. God, Elijah! You were always a sucker for damsels in distress."

Elijah started growing irritated as he finally stood up. It was one thing for Katherine to come popping out of nowhere when she knew perfectly well that Klaus could rip her head open, but another thing completely to insult Hayley. He knew that Hayley was a nice girl. Like Elena. Who Katherine didn't like either. "There is nothing going on between Hayley and me, Katerina."

"Oh, really," she shrugged. "So you haven't been saving her like, I don't every day even though she puts on this tough little miss act? And are you going to tell me that you, Klaus, and Rebekah don't cater to her every need because she's carrying Klaus' bun in the oven. Or that you are trying to win her affections by saving her disgusting, hillbilly werewolf family, for the long lost werewolf princess-goddess or whatever you want to call her, I mean she barely meet these people. Elijah, that's pathetic even for you!"

"Enough," he snarled as he grabbed her by both wrists firmly and that's when he noticed that Katerina was holding back the tears.

"Are you ashamed of me?" her voice choked out and her face reddened.

"Of course not," he said as he rubbed an index finger on her cheek.

"Then why would you fight for Hayley of all people and not for me?" she accused bitterly. "Klaus will hate you either way, especially since I doubt he wants the baby to be calling you daddy."

"Katerina, I left you to protect you. "

Katherine pulled away. "Did you honestly think I was just going to sit back sobbing my eyes out and let you play the hero? Of course not, Elijah! Have you meet me? I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but it wasn't just Klaus that ruined my life, it was you too. You hunted me down as if were some cute bunny you just had to kill even though I ran to save my ass from your psychotic brother!" her eyes darkened. "You got mad that I didn't let you save me on your terms, you're mad because I didn't let myself be a damsel in distress, because you know what Elijah I can take care of myself, I don't need saving. We finally found a bit if happiness and you're just going to let Klaus take it away again! Well, I'm not going to just sit here and let Klaus ruin my life again!" she paused. "So either you choose me or you choose to stand up to Klaus, because I'm tired there are not going to be any second chances. Either you choose me or you'll lose me forever."

"You're making me choose between you and my brother?" Elijah demanded. "Is that it? My brother is complicated Katherine, but I will never abandon him."

Katherine gulped. "And what about Hayley? Are you in love with her? Because if you are then everything I just said makes me sound like a complete idiot."

After a pause he shook his head. "No, I'm not in love with Hayley. Though I admit that, I did feel an attraction towards her, she is kind and loyal-"

Katherine snorted.

"You're not cute when you're jealous." Elijah retorted.

"Oh, believe me honey I'm not jealous. But I would question Hayley's loyalty since her loyalty did result in the murder of twelve hybrids." Elijah looked confused.

Elijah sighed. "I owe you an apology, Katerina." And Katherine looked surprised. "You're right I did chase you down and I'm sorry for it. Though I don't approve of the methods you choose to survive you did it for your survival."

Katherine softened. "Thank you."

Elijah kissed her forehead. "Goodbye."

Elijah attempted to leave again, but Katherine grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt. "Oh, no you're not leaving me again! Stop with the lame, yet slightly romantic kisses on the forehead!"

Elijah hesitated. "If my brother sees you-"

"You obviously underestimate me," Katherine rolled her brown eyes as she threw him a flirty smile. "I can handle Klaus, besides I drove 500 miles to see you, the least you can do is buy me a drink and stop being so broody that's Stefan's thing."

Elijah chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, Katerina."

"Yeah, well it's not one of my virtues," she winked as she motioned to follow her. "You can tell me all about my lack of virtues over dinner as well."

Elijah smiled as he followed her along the darkened street.

"Oh god!" Katherine suddenly shrieked. "Is Hayley behind this too? Did you move to New Orleans and have a mental breakdown or what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your suit, where is your suit?" she said looking at Elijah's jeans and t-shirt set. "You're not Elijah Mikaelson without your suits just like I'm not Katherine Pierce without my heels and my perfect hair."

"I thought they were comfortable." He protested lightly. "I didn't know you liked my suits this much."

"Well, I do and starting tomorrow you're putting one on and never taking it off," Katherine slid her small hand in his. "That is unless I tell you too."

**The End**


End file.
